Dead End Moon
by Esmeralda Wolfsbane
Summary: A girl with a cold heart, a boy with a twisted passion, a chance meeting at a costume ball, add a few sparks and dangerous encounters, then you have mix that makes for simply one hell of a love story. AloisXOC (currently being rewritten)
1. Prologue

**AN: Hello! I hope ya'll are doing well. Okay, before you start reading I just want mention somthing: instead of Elizabeth, it's Helenora Knightingale (she's just like Lizzy but with a different name and her eyes are a different color), she and the Lu are twins and polar opposites (but they love each like sisters should).**

**All this is just some fun dialogue, I'm gonna rewrite it later...maybe. The rest of the story is written better then this, so, keep reading, keep reading! ^_^**

**(Even though none of them come in until the next chapter) Disclaimer: I don't not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters other than my OC's.**

**Prologue**

Yona sits on the porch one late afternoon in autumn with her youngest daughter Lucetta.

"Mother," Helenora - Lu's blonde twin - calls, "Rolette is back, and she has someone with her."

"Oh?" Yona looks up from brushing Lucetta's long black hair and raises an eyebrow at the tall dark haired woman and the hooded stranger riding up.

"Hey!" Rolette yells dismounting, "Please, tell me there's food to be had!"

"Maybe," she smiles slyly, "who's your friend?"

"This is Strider," Roe answers as the young man dismounts, "Strider, this is Countess Knightingale."

The boy steps forward and bows; Yona can't help but notice the hostility burning in his dark indigo eyes.

Rolling her eyes Lucetta goes inside her mother right behind, "Why'd you bring him here?"

"Well," Roe shrugs stepping inside, Strider follows, "I thought that maybe-"

"He'd be a good bodyguard for Lu," Yona interprets coolly.

"Um, yes."

"Mm hmm," shaking her head the willowy brunette places a hand on her child's shoulder, "What do you think sweetie?"

"He's a _half-elf_, what use is he to me?" The twelve-year-old answers coldly, getting an angry glare from the newcomer.

Roe crouches to be level with the girl; her long legs giving her the appearance of a spider. "You're a scary kid ya' know that? I don't even know why you need a guard, but your mom says so," stretching to her full height she regards Yona, "I'm fairly sure he'll behave."

"I don't know," Yona says, "He seems like he's going to bite someone."

"That husband of yours _always_ 'seems like _he's_ gonna bite someone'!" Rolette protests growing irritated.

"_He does bite someone_," Yona grins wickedly.

"I didn't need to know that," Roe puts a hand to her face.

Turning to Strider, Yona asks, "Do you want to work for us?"

"Maybe," he replies slowly, "as long as that _brat_ keeps her racist remarks to herself."

"I was pointing out a fact," Lu interjects without emotion, "all we know about you is that you're a half-elf, you don't like being here, and you probably come from a bad home." Strider's eye spewed hatred.

"What is your background?" Yona asks putting Lucetta a bit behind her.

"It's a long, hard, sad one with lots of rape, violence and killing," Strider answers sarcastically, which wins him a smack on the back of his head from Rolette.

"Sorry, but, what he said is true-"

"Then why did you hit me?"

"You shouldn't have been saying it in front of a twelve-year-old!"

"Who doesn't look like she gives a care!"

"That's beside the point, you shouldn't have said it," this time Yona berated him.

With a snarl the half-elf walks back outside.

"He also takes a little warming up to, too," Roe says a bit sheepishly.

"_A little_?" Yona asks, a soft hiss in her voice, "and you want someone like _that_ watching my daughter?"

"Yona, I wouldn't suggest it if I thought for one second he'd hurt one of your kids. You'll just have to trust me when I say he's a good kid, he just needs a lot of work."

"You mean a complete over haul!" Now her voice was a hiss.

Roe levels her sapphire eyes with Yona's violet ones – which means she looks down at the shorter woman. "Then put him to the test."

"What?"

"You heard me, give him something to do, as a trial of sorts. That is if you haven't run him off already."

With a growl that could rival any enraged lioness Yona consents, "Fine, go get him."

A short while later Rolette drags Strider back in, "Found him, now let's try this again, Yona?"

Nodding Yona asks, "How old are you?"

"Twenty," he answers.

Another nod, "What kind of training have you received?"

"When I was eight I began training to be an assassin in the Ivory Fang, at sixteen I somehow ended up with traveling Roe."

"Uh-huh," Yona mumbles, "criminal background."

"You _shoot people_ just 'cause they look at you funny!" Roe protests.

"Oh, you're right, I do, don't I?" Yona says placing a hand in the pocket of her dress.

"Please, save shooting me until _after _this," The older woman says tiredly.

Pouting Yona leaves her gun where it is, "Fine."

"Is there even a point to _this_?" Asks a bored Lucetta.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, there is," Yona nods again, "Well, as you may have noticed, my daughter is a bit _different_, erm, she has rather strong magic flowing through her, though she has little control over it right now."

"And?" Strider prompts.

"And, other parties of ill intent want to take this power from her, that's where you come in."

"'_Other parties'_?"

Yona smiles and counts a few off, "necromancers, witches, wizards, evil spirits, archdemons, shadows, and etcetera, etcetera, you get the idea."

The half-elf's eyes widen, "You're insane!" He shouts.

"I am yes, thank you for noticing."

Strider glares a Rolette, "And you think _getting killed _is a good job for me?"

"She was kidding 'bout the archdemons, and you have those spirit swords you, ahem, 'found'," Roe says grinning.

"Why doesn't she make you do it?"

"'Cause I refused and I don't have time, plus there's the fact that _you_ will be paid, and _I_ am the _un_paid help."

"So," Yona cuts in, "as I was saying, there happens to be a shadow that's been hanging around the grounds for the past few days, if you'd be a dear and go hunt it down the jobs yours."

"You're _all_ crazy," Strider mummers, but he goes anyways.

A short while later he returns and informs the Countess the problem has been dealt with.

"Well?" Roe asks later that evening after supper.

"Well what?" Yona asks innocently.

"How did he do? You didn't say anything when he came back earlier."

"Oh, that, well, I was a little disappointed that I was proven wrong."

"Mm hmm, it happens."

Yona sighs, "Fine, I think he'll do a good job too."

Rolette smiles, "Good."

"But, if he screws up even once, you'll both pay dearly for it!" Yona says indignantly.

Roe laughs, "I'd expect nothing less." She stands and stretches, "Well, I best be off."

"Leaving already?"

"Yeah, I-"

"What?" Strider exclaims coming inside. "You're leaving me alone with these people?"

"You'll be fine."

"No I won't!"

Yes, you will," Rolette says firmly, ruffling Strider's shaggy brown hair as she walks past him and out the door.

"I'm gonna die," he mumbles miserably.

Yona smiles at him, "I promise you, it's not as hard as it looks to be Lucetta's bodyguard."

Strider gives her a suspicious look – to which she smiles wider – before running outside after Roe. He can't convince her to stay, or to take him with her – even when he promises to be good and not fight with her. So, Rolette leaves. Strider becomes Lucetta's bodyguard. And Yona hasn't killed them…yet.

**End of Prologue**

**AN: Well that was fun, um, I hope you got to know the characters a little better (if not I'm sorry, I did try my best though). Flames are welcome if you feel the need, I will also take suggestions on how to improve my story if you have any, thank you for reading, please leave a review. – Esmeralda**

**P.S. Also, if you find any spelling errors let me know, thanks. ^^**


	2. Part One: Shaping Space

**AN: ****Lucetta (main) has inherited a 'gift' from their mom, almost every time she goes to sleep she is drawn into what can only be described as the 'rest'. During her 'rest' Lucetta often has visions of the future (usually of events that are just about to happen) and that's what is happening in the very beginning so you won't be ****_too_**** confused. =P So, I think that's everything I wanted to say, anything else I 'spose I'll save for the end of the chapter (or within). - Esmeralda**

**P.S. Lucetta does NOT like Ciel in any way and he doesn't like her ether, and she thinks Sebastian is useless.**

**P.S.S. Quick side note; AN's are in bold and underlined (as you can tell^^), **_'void dreams'/'rest' inItalic and underline_, **and **_normal dreams and thoughts in Italic_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters other than my OC's**

**Enjoy Dead End Moon Part One!**

**Part One: Shaping Space**

_The crow and the spider fight furiously over the silver ring with the glowing blue gem, another ring this one gold with a red gem…lays in the dust, forgotten. A little black dragon watches this for a while then walks to the gold ring and picks it up. Cradling her new treasure close to her chest she whispers softly, "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you…"_

The visions fade away and Lucetta's eyes flutter open. Late afternoon sunlight filters through the branches of the tree under which she sits, taking a deep breath she catches a whiff of the blue roses her mother is growing – they smell much sweeter than most flowers. Drawing her legs up, she props her head on her chin. Brushing a lock of raven hair out of her face the little half-dragon sleepily watches a blue bird flitter about without seeing it, her latest visit to the 'void' troubles her a bit – and that never happens - _I've never seen the part with the dragon before,_ she muses, _ I wonder what it means._

"Lucetta!" A girl calls (startling her out of her woolgathering) running down the path from the manor where they live, when the girl finally reached her, she was leaning over gasping for breath, her long golden hair falling over her shoulders.

"Helenora," Lucetta greets dully, "is there something you needed, _sister dearest_?"

"Lu," Helenora pants, "You'll never-never guess w-what we just got in the mail!"

"I don't really care, but, you'll probably tell me anyways," Lucetta replies, clearly unmoved by her twin's apparent excitement.

Her sister ignores her comment and continues talking, bright blue eyes aglow, "We – you and me – have been cordially invited to a _Costume Ball _at the Trancy estate! Ooh, it's going to be so much fun! Oh, and mother said we can go as long as Strider comes with us."

Arching an eyebrow, Lucetta tries to think of a how or why her bubble brained sister would think a ball where people dressed up and for the most part looked ridiculous would be 'fun' to her, and drew the only plausible conclusion; _Helenora has completely lost her mind._

"No," she states silencing Helenora's wild chattering, "I don't want to go, and, I'm not forcing Strider too either."

"What makes you think he'll only go if _you_ make him?" Her sister pouts.

Lucetta gives her a rueful smile, and gestures to the left; there he stands his approach silent as always.

"Because," Strider answers her, "I'm your sister's bodyguard, and I've made it clear _I don't like rich people_ and avoid them when I can_._"

"Told you," Lu shrugs, "sorry."

"Oh! You two are so _mean!"_ Helenora's lower lip trembles and she begins to cry.

Strider rolls his eyes and returns to his post…and Lucetta…she cracks under the pressure –neither girl can stand making the other cry.

"Alright, alright," She says, hugging her sister. "I'll go," looking over her shoulder she adds, "You're going to whether you want to or not." She receives a cold glare in return. "You have to go," She informs the half-elf, "Or else."

He smirks, "Or else what?"

"Or else I convince my mother to make your life a living hell far worse then you've ever known."

**AN: Please note that before coming to work for the Knightingales, he had a _really_ hard life.**

"Fine," Strider grumbles in assent – he knows their mother can do it. "I'll go, _under protest_."

"You will, really?" Helenora sniffles wiping her eyes.

"Yes, sweet sister," Lucetta coos pulling out her handkerchief and holding it to her sister's nose, "If it makes you happy, I'll go."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Oh, it's gotten so late!" Helenora says suddenly, "Mother probably has supper ready, let's go inside."

Hand in hand the girls walk up to the manor house, with Strider trailing glumly behind.

XxXxXxX

A few days later…

After arriving at the Trancy's Lucetta and Helenora were shown the room – the walls painted ivory, and decorated with cream colored roses everywhere painted on the walls, arranged in vases around the room, even on the comforter on the bed - that they'd be staying in then escorted to the parlor where the others were – Strider hides his presents and waits for there to be need of his services as bodyguard.

After the butler – Claude – leaves and greetings are exchanged, Lucetta turns to leave.

"Leaving so soon?" Lou asks nonchalantly.

Glancing back she replies coolly, "_He _is coming isn't he?"

"'He', he who?" Prince Soma asks with a puzzled look.

"Ciel," Helenora tells him, refocusing on her sister she grabs her by the arm. "Can't you two _try_ to get along?"

"Perhaps," Lu says a bored look in her violet eyes. "But, if he insults me first, you may end up widowed before you're married."

Helenora giggles and pulls her in for a hug, "You're so cute!"

The door opens as the girls' part and Ciel himself walks in fallowed closely by his butler - Sebastian.

"Ciel!" Helenora squeals and rushes forward to tackle him in a hug.

"Ach, Helenora!" Ciel exclaims doing his best not to fall over.

"Ciel, its Hellie!" She tells him when she let's go.

Righting himself Ciel looks at Lucetta, "Lady Knightingale," He greets coldly.

"Earl Phantomhive," her greeting equally as frosty. Casting a 'now-that-the-pleasantries-are-over-I'll-take-my-leave-before-one-of-us-says-something-_he_-will-live-to-regret' look at Hellie, Lu leaves the room.

Feeling a bit adventurous she sets out to explore the mansion. Walking the maze of hallways she begins to notice a plethora of spider webs, _hmm, and there fresh too._ Glancing about to make sure no one's around, Lucetta takes a deep breath and crouches down, in one inhuman leap the girl makes it to the webs; snatching a few handfuls before she lands back on the floor. _Oh, yes these will make wonderful reagents._ Slipping her newly acquired spoils into her pocket, Lu continues down the corridor, awhile later she passes a door standing ajar, peeking in her eyes widen at her findings - a library. Pushing the door open farther Lu steps inside the room and immediately begins scanning the books for something she _hasn't _read before. So intent is she on this endeavor that she fails to notice someone else in the room.

Leaning against the far wall by the window Alois watches the girl as she makes her way around his library, like a graceful black butterfly - clad as she was in a dress of black lace - flittering from flower to flower she lands for but an instant then moves on, unsatisfied with her findings. He feels a laugh crawling up his throat as he asks, "is there something you're looking for, little butterfly?"

Lucetta starts and whirls around, a boy with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes is watching her with barely contained laughter. Smoothing her features, Lu regains enough of her composer to curtsy. "My apologies," she ventures carefully, "I didn't mean to intrude on anyone."

Pushing off the wall Alois walks to the girl and takes her hand, "You didn't," he says sweetly kissing her hand before letting go. "I was just surprised to have so lovely a butterfly grace me with her presents."

Heat – actual _heat_ – creeps up Lu's cheeks, "You are very forward with someone you just met," she quips vexed as she is with this odd reaction to the stranger before her.

Laughing again the boy bows. "I am Alois Trancy," he says grinning at her, "and what might your name be? Or do you prefer I call you 'Butterfly'?"

"Humph," Lucetta glares at him. "My name is Lucetta Knightingale the Black Dragoness, and those who don't know better call me 'Lady Knightingale', I suggest you do the same." Arms crossed she walks toward the door.

"I do so hope I get the honor of dancing with you this evening," Alois calls after her.

Picking up her pace Lu retraces her steps back to the room she shares with Helenora, _lack of sleep,_ she concludes walking into the ivory room, _that's all it was, I'm just overly tired, it'll be a while before the ball, I'll take a nap and I'll feel better when I wake up._ The fragrance of the roses is sweet and soothing, Lu even yawns just from inhaling their scent. Getting drowsy she pulls out the spider webs she'd gathered, and puts them in her bag of alchemy reagents and healing herbs, then yawning again she lays down on top of the covers letting her heavy eyes lids slide close…

_Two young girls named Helenora and Lucetta - both with long golden hair - play in their backyard, completely oblivious to the pain and heartache about to befall them, intent as they were to finish the mud-castle they were making. They didn't see the old-hag sneaking up until she was right on top of them._

_"Hello dearies," the old woman croaks._

_Startled both girls look up, "Who are you? And what do you want?" Helenora asks indignantly._

_The woman cackles – a horrible sound – and grabs Lucetta's wrist, "I want **your life!**" She yells madly._

_Both girls start screaming as Helenora desperately tries to break the hag's iron grip on her sister. The woman swings Lucetta around like a rag doll and begins chanting strange words. The girl's father charges out of the house and heads straight for them, the old woman shrieks when she sees him and dropping the child she runs for the woods._

_"Lucetta!" Cries the girl's mother as she runs after her husband, upon reaching them she collapses in tears and hugs a still trembling Helenora to her chest._

_Standing up a little shakily Lucetta stumbles to her mother, "I'm fine momma, don't cry," she coos soothingly, patting her mother's shoulder, this seems to make things worse because Helenora takes one look at her sister and starts blubbering. Frightened and confused Lucetta turns to her father, he kneels down a pulls her into his big strong arms and holds her close. Only then does she notice her hands are substantially paler then they should be, in fact they're so pale they're almost transparent._ '_Is it because that lady scared me so bad? No, I'm not really scared, I'm cold, strange it was so warm before…' she snuggles deeper into her father's arms, 'I'm still cold',and then she notices something else, her hair, hair that was once the purest gold is now a dark dead black._

_"Daddy," she says – shocked at the lack of emotion in her voice. "What's wrong with me? What happened? Why is everything so cold?"_

_Her father shakes his head and hugs her closer to him, "It's going to be alright, Lu," he whispers gently, "it's going to be alright…"_

_But it's not…_

Lucetta wakes with a start, tears running down her face, her sister's arms are wrapped around her, "It's alright," Helenora says petting her head, "It was just a bad dream."

"No it wasn't," Lucetta sobs snuggling closer, "That really happened."

"Oh, you had _that_ dream," Hellie mumbles pressing soft kisses to Lu's face.

"Yes."

They sat like this for a while nether saying a word.

"I was just about to wake you up actually," Helenora says breaking the silence, "It's time to get ready."

"Fine."

Hellie smiles and gets up, she runs over to their trunks and pulls out her costume, holding it up she spins around and asks, "How do I look?"

Lu looks her over, her Native American costume will fit her perfectly, "beautiful as always, sister dearest."

Hellie giggles and after getting dressed heads back to the trunks, "Alright, your turn."

"Nothing elaborate," Lucetta warns.

"Oh, don't be so silly," Helenora grins, looking for the costume she packed for Lu.

"Never," Lucetta protests as her sister pulls out a light pink tutu. A short while later Hellie has the younger girl dressed as a ballerina, complete with matching pink dance shoes and a silver tiara, a crystal pendent on a gold chain – Lu's favorite piece - hangs around her slender neck.

"You look adorable!" Hellie coos as she fixes Lu's hair – sweeping it up in a messy bun.

"This feels demeaning," Lu complains again as she had through the entire process.

"Nonsense," Helenora whispers hugging her gently, "You look beautiful."

The words leave her mouth unbidden, "Like a butterfly?"

Hellie frowns, "What? Um, I suppose so," she replies slowly, "Why?"

Lu's face reddens a little, "No reason."

Smiling again her sister takes her hand, "Well, now that we're both ready, let's get going, I have something I want to give Ciel."

Lucetta rolls her eyes, "Fine."

XxXxXxX

"Ceil!" Helenora runs over to him, Lu decides to hang back, _He'll make fun of me, and I'm not in the mood for fighting._ She can't help looking around for Earl Trancy, not seeing him she's surprised to find she's a bit disappointed, _what's wrong with me? He probably didn't mean it when he said he wanted to dance. He was just messing with the creepy little thirteen-year-old he found in his library._ Drawing this conclusion her eyes land on a blonde maid a few feet away, the girl is smiling at her – the same smile Alois gave her earlier. Lu glowers and drops her gaze. Moving over to where she last saw Helenora she bumps into Ciel. He smirks at her dressed in pink and she glares at him, daring him to insult her. He opens his mouth to speak when someone spills red wine on his coat. It's Lu's turn to smirk.

"I'm so sorry," the maid says, "Please come with me and I'll help you get cleaned up."

Lucetta watches them leave with growing curiosity, _why would Earl Trancy be dressed as a maid, even pretending to be one? _Lost in thought for a bit, Lu finally decides she won't get any answers standing there gathering dust and leaves the ballroom to find them. After walking down a few corridors she is nearly run down by Ciel as he makes a mad dash for the door. Frustrated she follows him – not very close, she's not a fast runner, but, she manages to keep him in sight - when they reach the woods Ciel finally stops and Lucetta hides behind a tree to catch her breath. Peeking around the tree she spots Ceil and Sebastian and across from them she sees Alois, his butler Claude, and three other servants who look exactly alike. Alois is talking, something about 'wanting Ciel' – "He can have him," Lu mummers under her breath, ducking down when one of the triplets looks her way – and then something about 'everyone at the ball dying,' Lucetta's eyes open wide at Ciel's cold uncaring response, _How dare he! Doesn't he care one wit about Helenora? I mean, I know she's a bit of a bubble brain sometimes, but- _Shaking her head Lu doesn't waste a second more on this pointless eavesdropping, and runs for the house.

XxXxXxX

Lucetta burst into the ballroom, breathing hard and desperately trying to find her sister. She realizes she's too late and covers her ears to block the sound grating on them, a woman – the real maid, Hannah – in the middle of the room is playing a glass harmonica, and its sound is horrid. Though Lucetta herself is fine (her ears are sore), she notices the other guests are having a strange reaction to the music. "Odds bobs," Lu says angrily, "Hellie where are you?"

She finds her sister on the far side of the room; her eyes glowing like that of the other guests. "Helenora," Lu shakes her trying to break the trance. Hellie responds by putting her hands around Lucetta's neck and choking her. Luckily Strider _is_ doing his job of being her bodyguard and in the next second Helenora lays on the ground unconscious.

"What'd I miss?" He asks casually.

Shaking her head Lu glares at him, "Don't just stand there, go help Prince Soma and the others."

"Yes, milady," Strider says with a mock bow.

Turning from him, Lucetta sets her sights on Hannah, _There has got to be a way to stop this._ Focusing hard on the harmonica Lu murmurs a spell, hoping to shatter it. A few creaks appear on the bowls, nothing more. Grunting in frustration she's about to try again when a new sound fills the air, mixing with that given off by the glass harmonica, the sound is soothing and the guests snap out of their trance. Looking for its source Lucetta spots Sebastian up on the balcony playing a glass harp, as he finishes playing the glass harmonica shatters – due to the cracks and Hannah's overplaying - and the maid falls to the floor.

"Humph, guess he's good for _something_," Lucetta grumbles, and goes to tend to Helenora - whose somehow ended up under Ran-Mao.

"Lu, are you alright?" Hellie asks, jumping up and running to her. "What happened? Where'd you get this bruise?" She runs a finger gingerly over Lucetta's neck.

"I'm fine," She brushes her sister's hand away, "What's important is you."

"Well, my head hurts a bit but other than that I'm fine as well."

"Good," Lu hugs her, "I'm glad."

A bit surprised Helenora returns her embrace, "Did something happen?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"Oh, alright."

The girls part and Hellie looks up; "Ah, Ciel, you're back!"

"Great," Lucetta mutters, she was secretly hoping he'd been mortally wounded and was laying somewhere bleeding to death - S_o much for wistful thinking_.

Ciel asks his butler what about the glass harmonica, Sebastian tells him about how it was said to drive performers mad and evoke spirits of the dead because of its eerie and haunting sound.

"Why would someone play such a thing at a costume ball?" Prince Soma asks angrily.

"As a diversion for my guests," answers a boy's voice, all eyes turn to see its owner - dressed as a vampire - enter the room. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please accept my sincere apologies for being late, I'm Alois Trancy, I'm so honored that you came," Alois walks to the center of the room and sends a glare in the Hannah's direction then turns back to the crowd. "I see you enjoyed the entertainment while I was away and I'm relieved that it was to your liking." He walks over to speak with Ciel.

Sebastian and Claude leave. Alois himself begins socializing with his guests and Ciel glares at him. Lucetta almost wishes she had stayed for the rest of their conversation, almost, but not quite, Helenora always comes before her curiosity - and her sister feels the same about her.

Prince Soma calls Ciel over and gives him a curry bun Agni made. _Probably won't help, _Lu muses, but she has other things (Alois) occupying her mind and doesn't give it much attention.

The butlers return - both now wearing a black rose. Sebastian gives Ciel some papers, which seem important to him.

The music starts up again and Helenora is looking for Ciel, but, Alois finds her first and asks her to dance - more like he doesn't give her a choice.

_I knew it,_ Lucetta pouts, she glances at Ciel, he's giving her a look that asks a question he'd never bring himself to ask under normal circumstances, she glares at him and mouths the words "I dare you". And he does. Grabbing her hand Ciel pulls Lu to the dance floor - ignoring the comments made by Sebastian, Prince Soma and Lau. Hellie notices Ciel and Lucetta (who's still giving him an evil look) and calls out to Ciel, Alois seems in no hurry to let her go though - in fact he tightens his grip on her hand a bit. When they pass each other the two boys seem to make silent threats at each other. Lu gives her sister a I'm-going-to-kill-him look and Hellie returns the look with an I-don't-really-care-right-now-I-just-want-to-get-out-of-this smile (Ah, the things twins can say with no one else having a clue). At one point Lucetta's and Alois' eyes meet and a strange spark runs up her spine and she blushes. _What was that?_ From his expression he felt it too. For her though, it was far too brief for it to bother her...

I lied…it did bother her _a lot_. Even after the girls' retire for the night, Lu lays awake trying to sort out these strange emotions running through her, _Fury, disdain, agony, those are the only things I've felt for over five years and all I thought I'd ever feel again after **that**. What **is it** about him? I mean, we just met and I'm acting like-like I'm…**attracted** to him. No, this can't be right, it can't, he-he's so- argh! I don't know!_ Thoughts like these plague her long into the wee hours of the morning; finally she settles her mind enough to sink into a deep if troubled sleep.

XxXxXxX

**End of Part One**

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it (It's longer then the other one ^^). This story is based off of episodes 5, 6 and 7 of Black Butler II; I just added another person and changed things a bit. Anyways, the next part is basically made from scratch since it's the time in between 6 and 7. I hope y'all come back for Part Two: On and on, until then please leave a review, I will definitely appreciate any comments you have on how to improve my story! Thank you for reading and I'll (hopefully) see you next time! – Esmeralda**

**P.S. I think I got all of the spelling errors, but if I missed some please let me know!**


	3. Part Two: On and On

**AN: Hello! *bows* Thank you very much for coming back! ^^ Sorry it took so long, I take forever to write stuff and then I have to OCD over it. I hope you like animal metaphors, because I do. Also, unless I say otherwise Lu is wearing the dress in the picture *gestures to picture up top* you can click on it for a larger version. Erm, that's basically what I'm describing down there *points to story* it's a little rough, sorry.**

**- Esmeralda**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters other than my OC's**

**Once again please note; **_'void dreams'/'rest' in Italic and underline,_** and **_normal dreams and thoughts in Italic_

**Enjoy!**

**Part Two: On and On**

Someone shakes Lucetta awake about 10:00 am, bleary eyed she looks up into Hannah's solemn indigo eyes.

"I'm sorry to wake you, milady," Hannah says bowing humbly – her long lavender hair falling to the side, "But, the hour has grown late."

"Hmm, where's my sister?" Lucetta asks sleepily.

"Lady Helenora awaits you in the dining room with Earl Phantomhive and my master Earl Trancy."

Lu groans as she sits up and stretches, "Very well," swinging her legs over the side of the bed she regards the maid, "Hannah, could you help me get dressed?"

"Yes, milady," Hannah answers bowing again, she walks to the girl's trunk and lays out a black lacy corset dress, frilly white shirt and knee-high black lace-up boots, then her black stockings. After the maid is done dressing her, she ties back the young half-dragon's long midnight-kissed hair with a black ribbon, and puts her pendent around her neck, accidently brushing the bruise making Lu wince.

"Ah, milady! I'm so sorry!" Hannah panics her eyes widening with fear.

"It's alright," Lucetta chides dismissively, "it's just a little sore from last night." Standing she looks at Hannah, "You may escort me to the dining room now."

Another bow and a "Yes, milady", Hannah walks to the door and opens it, Strider is right outside.

"Ah, so this is where you got off to then, hmm?" Lu asks coolly receiving a wicked looking grin in return.

"My _sincerest_ apologies, milady," Strider's voice drips with sarcasm. "You slept for so long I believed I'd worn you out too much last night."

The girl glares at the half-elf. "Your sadistic comments are not amusing in the slightest, and you shall refrain from telling such vulgar lies, or so help me you'll live to regret it." He gives her another grin.

"She thought it was funny." It was true; Hannah was covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"I don't care. Do not say something like that again, I've had to put up with this for more than a year and frankly I'm sick of it."

"This way, milady," the maid says gesturing down the hall.

Nodding, the girl follows her, Strider – still grinning – close at her heels.

XxXxXxX

As they reach their destination Lucetta doubles-over and her vision clouds;

_The black dragon is walking away from the battle. A leviathan comes out of nowhere, tearing the gold ring from her paws. No matter how much she pleads and begs the leviathan, it ignores her; fascinated by the ring. The dragon falls to the ground sobbing, her most prized possession lost…_

Hannah watches Lady Knightingale's eyes go from violet to solid white. She steps forward, but the bodyguard beats her to it, catching the girl as she sags to the floor and sweeping her into his arms.

Lucetta's eyes refocus and she looks around confused, _it's never happened like that before._

_She looks so sad all of a sudden,_ Hannah frets. "Are you alright, milady?"

"Yes," Lu says dryly, "Strider, put me down." Giving her a worried look he does as he's asked. "There," the girl says crossly wobbling a bit, "it was nothing; I was just a little dizzy."

"As you say, milady," Hannah still looking concerned turns and opens the doors to the dining room. "Through here, milady."

"Humph." Lu walks in to a well lit room with light blue walls and more of those sweet scented cream colored roses.

Alois watches Lucetta enter, like a beautiful black swan she glides across the room to the table. He glances over at Ciel and his fiancé, and chuckles, the blonde girl was all but sitting in Phantomhive's lap, she also has a death grip on his hand. Rolling his eyes, Alois turns his attentions back to the creature of black lace and moonlight skin, "Good morning, 'Butterfly', I do so hope you slept well," he greets Lucetta sweetly earning him a glower from her sister.

"Earl Trancy," Lucetta curtsies, "I do believe I told you to call me 'Lady Knightingale'."

He laughs, "Ah, but, Butterfly suits you so much better, and so, I want to call you that."

She sighs, "If you must." Turning she greets to Helenora and glares at Ciel, then takes her place at the table. She ends up between Alois and Ciel.

Throughout breakfast Alois tries in vain to get Lu to flirt with him – _she's_ trying to ignore him, failing, but trying – Hellie is glaring daggers at him and Ciel is ignoring them all (he's good at that). Strider has enough sense to just sit back and watch – Sebastian and Claude are serving them. All in all, it went well – as in they didn't kill each other.

When they're finished eating Ciel stands. "I _regret_ to inform you Earl Trancy, but, I must be going, if the Ladies Knightingale wish; I shall escort you home." The girls share a look and Lu just barely shakes her head.

"That's very kind of you Ciel," Hellie replies, "but, Lu and I will be fine, besides, we still need to make sure everything is packed." A sorry excuse – their thing are already packed – but he buys it (he doesn't know).

"Alright then," Ciel takes her hand and presses a kiss to it, then nodding to Lucetta and Alois and murmuring a 'good day' he and his butler take their leave.

Alois looks at Lu and grins. "I do believe you and I still have a dance, do we not?"

Ignoring her sister's hissed '_what?_' Lu actually smiles a little, "I do recall _something_ like that." Alois stands and, takes her hand and pulls her up; she notices he's wearing a gold ring…with a red gem. _Odd…that looks just like…?_ She hasn't the time to ponder this strange discovery as Alois leads her down the hall and to the ballroom. Tugging her to the middle of the floor he turns around and places his other hand on her hip, he slowly begins to lead her across the floor, turning, swaying, and spinning. Lucetta surprises herself by giggling and dancing along. "There's no music," she says.

"No problem," Alois tells her, "Hannah!" A phonograph starts up and waltz music begins playing. "Better?" He smiles. Still giggling she nods.

Standing by the door Hellie continues to scowl at the strange boy who has the audacity to bother with her sweet, innocent, delicate little sister.

Awhile later Helenora notices a short pause and practically prances over to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt," she says overly sweet, Lucetta gives her a no-you're-not look, but she ignores it. "But, it's time for us to go." She nearly loses it when Alois tightens his hold on her sister's waist – bringing Lu far too close, which to Hellie's horror the younger doesn't seem to mind. _There is something unbelievably disgusting about him, why can't she see that?_ "Our mother will be worried if we're late getting home," she tries again. Success! Alois loosens his hold – though he's still holding Lu's hand – and consents.

"Very well, allow me to walk you out," he says smirking at her. "Claude, see to the Ladies carriage, they're ready to leave."

"Yes, your Highness," the butler answers.

"How kind of you," Helenora mutters between clinched teeth. _Does he know what I think of him or something?_

"Yes, thank you," Lucetta says absentmindedly, already lost in thought.

Alois leads them through the maze of hallways to the front door, once outside he lets go of Lu's hand and she watches him walk over to Hellie and whisper something in her ear, the blonde girl huffs and climbs into the waiting carriage. _Wonder what that was about._ Dismissing it for now Lu moves to climb up as well, before she can though Alois pulls her close and…_kisses_ _her_! It was brief but a kiss none the less. "I hope you come visit me again, my sweet black 'Butterfly'," he whispers softly handing her up into the carriage.

For once in the last five years Lucetta's mind in completely blank, no insults, no schemes, no facts, or semantics, nothing, absolutely nothing! Nothing but the dream like memory of that strange kiss and the knowledge that her heart is beating – no, ponding – like crazy. She's in a fog the whole ride home, completely incoherent of whatever it was Helenora was going on about. Upon arrival she silently climbs down from the carriage and walks inside, up to her room, shuts the door and sits on her bed. Where she remains the rest of the day.

XxXxXxX

"Why are you so fascinated with that girl?" Claude asks as he helps his master prepare for bed.

"I just am," Alois laughs at his butler. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Claude!"

"No," Claude states flatly. "I just think you should be more focused on getting your revenge on-"

"There's plenty of time for that," the boy interrupts. "I want to see her again," He yawns and stretches, then settles down under the covers. "I like her, she's…hmm, I'm not quite sure, I guess it's because she's so, so innocent, yes that's it…" Alois' eyes flutter closed and he drifts off to sleep.

_This could be a problem_, Claude realizes with growing dread. _I can't have him getting distracted by something like __**that**_. The demon butler knows well enough exactly _what_ Lady Knightingale is; she has the potential to be _very_ powerful, so powerful in fact that if she chose to she could throw all his carefully laid plans to the wind. If he's going to steal Ciel Phantomhive's soul he has to stop this nonsense…and soon.

XxXxXxX

"Lucetta, sweetie," her mother's voice pierces the haze that is sleep as a hand gently shakes her awake. "It's time for breakfast, are you going to get up? I made your favorite; spinach and bacon quiche with home brewed rose tea."

Lu pulls the covers over her head. "Not hungry." The bed creaks as Yona climbs up and lies down next to her daughter.

"Is anything the matter dear? Ever since you got home yesterday you've been in here and I think someone put a bee under your sister's bonnet she was so mad her face was red and she couldn't speak."

"I'm sorry, Mother, I just-" the little girl sighs and curls up in her mother's arms. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just confused."

"What's so confusing?" Yona asks stroking Lu's hair.

"Um, what was your first kiss with a boy like?"

"Creepy, he was a kidnapper and he wanted me to marry him – and I was only nine at the time and he was… I don't know, but he was much older than me."

The girl moans and tries to go back under the covers.

Her mother laughs, "Ooh, you mean my first kiss with a boy I _liked_, don't you? Well I- hold on a second! When did you get kissed? And where on earth did you find a boy you actually liked?"

Another moan, "'Like' is too strong a word, I just don't hate him like I do everyone else, that's all."

"I see," the brunette smiles at her child, "and he _kissed_ you?"

Lu blushes, "Yes."

"This must be one interesting boy to affect you like this and you let him kiss you as well."

"Like I said, it's too confusing!" she wails and buries her face in her pillow.

The woman laughs again at her abnormally dramatic daughter. "It's alright to have a crush on someone dear heart, what's his name?"

"Alois Trancy," is the muffled reply.

"'Trancy'?" Yona closes her eyes. "Where have I heard that name?"

"Helenora and I went to a costume ball at his home the night before last," Lu reminds her mother.

"Oh, that's right. Funny, I don't remember that night much…"

"Mother."

"Hmm? Oh, sorry, what were we talking about?"

"Boys are so- so infuriating!" Lucetta shouts burying her face in her pillow once more.

"Are we talking about Ciel, or this Alois?" Her mother asks quizzically her violet eyes dancing.

"Please, don't ever mention that name to me at a time like this."

"Oh, this is a miracle!" Yona clasps her hands together. "I knew you'd meet a boy you'd _**like**_ someday! I just wasn't expecting it to be so soon."

"You _knew_?" Lu asks suspiciously, the answer is one of her mother's strange smiles. Sighing she says, "I think I'll go down to breakfast now."

"Oh, goodie!" Yona claps happily – this was probably her plan the _entire_ time. "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you dressed."

"Yes, Mother."

XxXxXxX

It was late in the afternoon when the letter arrives. Lucetta is sitting in the garden surrounded by her mother's pride and joy – the blue roses it took her years to create – playing chess with her father and the distraction is welcome – she's still so flustered about Alois she's losing.

"Lu!" Helenora calls startling her sister into dropping her piece on the wrong square. Nicolas moves his own piece and captures Lu's, he chuckles as his daughter pouts about her turn being ruined.

"What is it, Hellie?" The raven haired girl snips.

"Are you upset about something?" Hellie asks puzzled – made even more so when their father laughs again.

"No," Lu says coolly. "What did you want?"

"Oh, a man with purple hair brought this for you just a little while ago." Helenora hands her an envelope. Flipping it over she immediately recognizes the spider like crest – Alois Trancy. Breaking the wax seal she opens the missive and reads it slowly;

**_Dear Butterfly,_**

**_I can even now still taste your soft rosebud lips on my own; I can remember the feeling of your slender waist under my hand as we danced; your delicate grip when we held hands, and your cool violet eyes, so tempting, so innocent, and so wonderful. Please, I must see you again, your cold glare, your cute quips, your icy touch, I have an uncontrollable desire to be in your presence once more._**

**_I ask that you join me for tea tomorrow afternoon around 3:00, perhaps?_**

**_I sincerely hope you'll come._**

**_– Alois_**

"Argh, that creep!" Hellie exclaims reading over her shoulder. "He's such a pervert! Don't you dare go, Lu!"

"And what if she wants to sweetie?" Yona asks as she joins them. "You're not joined at the hip, nor are you her boss."

"But-but-but-" the blonde girl sputters. "But, he's a-"

"Tut, tut," Their mother chides, "Don't judge a book by its cover." Plucking the letter from Lucetta's hands she stands behind her husband and reads it. "Hmm, he could be a little less forward, but, if you _do_ want to go-"

"I-I would like to, if it's alright with you and daddy," Lu says softly.

Yona looks at Nicolas and runs her fingers through his long black hair. "What do you think darling?" She purrs. He smiles at her and nods and she giggles like a little girl. "Well, it's decided, you can go, _but_, if this Trancy boy does _anything_ inappropriate, I'll cut off his fingers and fill him full of lead." She leans her head back a moment, "I _know_ I've heard that name before."

"Yes, mother," Lu smiles. "And you have heard it, sister and I went to the costume ball at his estate, remember?"

Her mother has another strange smile on her face. "Yes, of course."

"But, Mother!" Helenora whines, "Why are you letting her go back to _that place_?"

"Helenora," Nicolas says in his low threating voice, pinning her with his icy blue eyes.

Hellie drops her head, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

Nicolas looks up at his wife and she gives him a peck on the lips. "She needs someone to go with her," he says.

"Strider can take me, can't he?" Lucetta asks.

"I suppose, as long as he does a better job than _last time_," Yona says coldly glaring in the half-elf's direction. He holds his hands up in surrender.

"He will," the dark haired girl assures her.

"He'd better." Smiling at the still surprisingly quiet Helenora, Yona says, "Hellie sweetie, can you go tell that-uh what was his name? Ah, Canterbury! The servant who brought the letter, go tell him that Lucetta will be joining his master tomorrow for tea at three-o'-clock."

"Alright, if I have to," the little blonde pouts and runs off to do as her mother asked.

"She'll get over it," Lu says.

"I hope so," the brown haired woman sighs. "Honestly, she's acting worse than you do about Ciel."

"She's more passionate than me," Lu replies dully.

"Yes, that might be it," her mother says ruefully.

"Are you going to finish losing now, Lucetta?" Nicolas asks.

"No!" She shouts indigently.

Her father laughs at her again, looking at Yona he says, "If she acts like this just from thinking about that boy, I'll never lose again, I can't help but wonder what tomorrow is going to be like." He shakes his head. "The world must be ending."

His wife laughs with him, "Yes, it should be quite interesting." She leans close and nuzzles his ear, "And if it is ending, tonight should be memorable."

_Ooh, why must everything be like this?_ Lucetta's thoughts run rampant and she too wonders what the next day will bring.

XxXxXxX

**End of Part Two**

**AN: Heh, for the record this was story was supposed to be only three parts, but, well, a week is kind of hard to shove into one chapter unless I cut **_**a lot**_** of actual story out, soooooo *fanfare* I'm making it at least one chapter longer…maybe two **_**if**_** it comes to that. **

**Anyways, a little background for the Knightingales! Um, Nicolas was not just giving Hellie an I'm-mad-at-you look to be mean – he **_**always**_** looks like that. Also, he's a black dragon (in case I don't to point that out later, I might forget to). And though I'm not planning on putting them in the story Nicolas and Yona have other kids…lots of other kids. Hellie and Lu are the youngest of like twelve – and they're the third set of twins! – Well, fourteen if you count Fallon who they adopted (she's older) and the little girl Lucetta found (guess she's **_**not**_** the youngest then) hmm, I might work Kora in there somewhere - maybe.**

**Okay, I think that's a wrap! See you next time for Part Three: Union of the Soul! Thank you for reading and please leave a review. Also please point out any spelling errors I missed and this is supposed to be in present tense, if you see anything that's not let me know! Criticism (hopefully constructive) welcome if you feel the need to give it, I ask only that you don't be too mean...or you'll make me cry. Thanks again! – Esmeralda**

**P.S. Kevin Max rocks! And I'm sorry my Notes are so long, I have a tendency to ramble. =P**


	4. Part Three: Union of the Soul

**AN: ****Okay, here it is (Eek! I'm getting goose bumps I'm so nervous!)! 'Kay, um this thought may or may not have crossed your mind; "so, where's the violence, blood, and suggestive themes, huh? The only _'suggestive theme'_ are things Yona hints at and the only violence that doesn't go on behind the scenes is when Hellie tried to choke Lu. Other than that this is FLUFF!' Yes, I know I'm sorry! *hides* yeah, so no one has actually asked about that, I just thought maybe you were wondering about it. *nervous smile* Anywho, there _is_ going to be _blood_ in this chapter, and a _little _suggestiveness (Alois…'nuff said.) oh, and fire…lots of fire. *evil aura***

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. "Union of the Soul" lyrics belong to Kevin Max.**

**What _is_ mine: The Knightingales, Rolette (if she ever shows up!), Strider and Tomas.**

**Okay I'm shutting up…for now…**

**Enjoy!**

**Part Three: Union of the Soul**

The next day dawns bright and beautiful at the Knightingale Manor. It's that time of the year when winter slowly relinquishes its hold on the world and the first few sighs of spring appear. The last of the snow melted little over a week ago, the flowers are pushing their little heads out of their soil beds – oddly Yona's blue rose garden bloom year-round (in different colors too) – the birds are returning to build their nests, the animals are waking from their long winters nap. Yes, it truly is a beautiful day; a perfect day to be with the person you like most, Lucetta wonders why she never noticed days like this before.

The little dragoness sits up in her bed and stretches, looking to her side she sees the little brown haired child she was up half the night caring for laying at her side, smiling she leans down and gives the younger girl a kiss on the cheek. "Feeling better today, Kora?" Lu asks the sleeping bundle. A mumbled response and a face-still-buried-in-a-pillow-nod is the child's reply, two sleepy looking red eyes unearth to look up at the half-dragon from a sleepy looking tan face. "That's good, I'm not sure I could go anywhere today, knowing you were sick."

"I am feeling much better now after that yucky stuff," Kora says in her soft Indian accent.

"Like it should, Duckling, if you don't fight me when I'm trying to give it to you," Lu tweaks Kora's nose bringing a giggle from the little girl.

"I am sorry," she says bashfully covering her nose to defend it from further attack. "It just tastes _very_ bad! Do you not have something that tastes better?"

Lucetta smiles at her little sister, there are very few things in this world that she cares about; Kora is number one on that list, for even after Lu underwent her 'change', Kora still loves her, didn't fear her like so many do. The little girl was an outcast in her own right, because of her red eyes she was thought to be a demon's child by the people of her village and she would have been killed if her mother hadn't ran when Kora was still a newborn – spiriting away in the dead of night. For two years the woman fought to keep her child safe. Near the end of their long journey her mother had been badly injured, but, she kept going, kept running to a point of collapse, vowing to find a safe place for her daughter. When she did finally fall, the last of her strength slipping away, she fell in front of a six-year-old Lucetta. Thrusting the toddler into the girls hands she begged what she believed to be a golden haired angel to take her daughter and keep her safe, when Lucetta nodded the woman smiled…and died knowing her baby was safe.

Lu starts when little fingers brush her cheek. "I am sorry Lu-lu," Kora says sounding upset. "I did not mean to make you cry!"

Looking at the child's face Lu sees she's on the verge of tears, confused she reaches a hand to her own cheek and pulls back in surprise and stares at the salty little drops sticking to her fingers, _I'm crying? I-I've not cried since-since.._. Shaking her head she pulls blubbering little Kora into a hug. "It's alright, Angel," she says softly patting the little girl's back. "You didn't do it, I was just thinking about something."

"I-I do not want you to go!" Kora sobs burying her face in Lucetta's chest, surprising the older girl.

"Why ever not?" Yona trills from the doorway.

"I-I do not l-like str-strangers! Th-they will hurt Lu-lu!"

"Ooh, Kora!" Lu wails holding the nine-year-old at arm's length. "Alois isn't going to hurt me-"

"And if he does," Yona cuts in striding across the room to sit with them. "I'll gouge out his eyes and carve out his filthy black heart." Both girls laugh at that and Lu secretly feels sorry for Alois should he ever be foolish enough cross her mother.

XxXxXxX

Lucetta sits in front of her mirror after breakfast fussing with her hair, finally with a groan of frustration she gives up. _How come it's so easy when __**she**__ does it?_ She seethes inwardly. Looking at the tangled mess she's tempted to hack it all off. In fact… Picking up her bone knife she prepares to cut away the offending locks.

"Now, why would you want to do that?" A quiet voice says behind her. She jumps and the knife slips from her fingers. Standing she spins around and glares at the tall man standing in her doorway.

"Because it's ugly! Just like the rest of me!" she states bitterly.

Her father smiles at her. "Who told you that?"

"I- no one," the little girl says with a soft sniffle. "I know that's what they think of me though."

"Who?" He's starting to sound like an owl.

"_Everyone!_" She wails burying her face in her hands. Nicolas walks over to her and crouching down to her level he cups her small chin in his large hand, tilting her face so she can look directly into his cold blue eyes.

"Alois doesn't seem to think you're ugly," he says simply.

"You don't know that," she whimpers.

"I know he cares for you."

"But-" of course he followed them, even with Strider there he still follows – it isn't a lack of trust, it's more like a protective father making sure his children were alright.

Standing up her father turns her around and sits her back on the stool. Picking up her hairbrush he starts humming and gently begins brushing her long black tresses. Soon the humming turns to song, it's an old elven ballade that always makes the young half-dragon feel safe. Lucetta closes her eyes and listens to her father's quiet voice… When she opens them she finds her father is gone and her hair is fixed in pigtails. She smiles.

"Thank you, Daddy," she whispers.

XxXxXxX

The morning couldn't pass quickly enough for Lucetta, her lessons – science, math, geography, history, language arts, piano and violin practice, and etiquette – were soon complete and she notices it is only eleven (Helenora has the same lessons though she doesn't finish them as fast – and she is learning to play the flute) so Lu goes and paints until it's time for lunch. A large part of the afternoon is spent arguing with Helenora (out of hearing range of their parents) about why she should and shouldn't have tea with Alois – she ends up playing the guilt card and wins (otherwise it'd have gone on all day – which was probably Hellie's intention). Kora, who has given-up trying to make Lu stay, decides she's going too to keep her big sister safe and Lucetta (just barely) talks her out of it. Finally two-'o-clock rolls around and Lucetta – with Strider in tow – is off to the Trancy estate, arriving at three-o'-clock sharp.

Upon arrival Lucetta is ushered to the cream colored parlor where, Alois greets her with soft peck on the cheek and a warm "I'm so glad you came, _Butterfly_". He takes her hand and places it in the crook of his arm and leads her out onto the veranda looking out on the garden and to a small table set for two. He pulls out one of the chairs for her and she sits. Lu takes a deep breath inhaling the sweet fragrance of white roses and lets her eyes flutter closed for an instant. For the second time that day she's startled by someone brushing her cheek. Lucetta's eyes open and she finds herself staring into Alois' icy blues, that strange half-smile half-smirk on his face.

All he was doing was running his fingers through her long raven hair marveling at its silky texture. _She's so cute_; he says silently, a smile on his face as he watches her jump when he touches her cheek, her lavender eyes are cloudy and confused and her soft pale cheeks turn a delightful shade of pink. Alois chuckles at her stunned expression. "You looked so lovely, Butterfly," he teases, tracing her jawline with his long slender fingers. "It was too tempting to just let you sit here looking _so_ _blissful_." He cups her chin in his hand and leans forward. A small gasp escapes her parted lips; her wide frightened eyes make her innocents all the more known to him.

Their lips touch, and Lucetta's senses are sent reeling. Alois places his hands on either side of her head and kisses her tenderly. A soft moan slips from Lu's mouth her arms plastered to her sides, unable react and unable to pull away. His hands slowly trail down her neck, her shoulders, her arms; he settles them around her waist and pulls her up from the chair, holding her closer and deepens their kiss. Lu places her small hands on his chest and tries to push him away, Alois tightens his grip and kisses her harder, bringing a frightened cry of alarm from the girl, his hands move from her waist and run up and down her back; causing further panic to rises in her throat… Then terror grips her. Opening her eyes she sees that the world has gone misty grey and she can no longer feel Alois' presence…

Meanwhile Alois swears silently when his little black Butterfly goes limp, thinking she's fainted he moves to set her back in the chair and revive her and he notices her eyes – wide open and pure white save her pupils. She blinks and her eyes return to normal – almost, he notes that they're still a bit pale – she looks at him in confusion a moment, and then suddenly pushes him away with such force he crashes into the table; breaking the legs, spilling the tea and shattering the dishes as they fell with him. "Ach!" Alois cries out looking down at his cut palm. "What-" before he can get the words out Butterfly leaps up and takes off at a dead run into the woods. "Wait! Bu- Lucetta!" He calls and runs after her…

Strider watches the blonde youth run off and immediately starts in pursuit – easily passing the boy without him even knowing he was there. He catches up to his charge swiftly – her pigtails flow behind her as she runs at a far greater speed than her usual gait. _Something's wrong_, he realizes noticing the subtle change in, well, reality, the further into the woods they run. Swearing heavily the half-elf leaps over a fallen branch. Soon he finds himself side by side with the young girl and can see the fear in her eyes even in the dim light of the forest – for it has become rather dark while they've been running – his inhuman eyes see something else too – her kiss with Alois had _nothing_ to do with this strange flight. _She's still half-way inside the void!_ Strider spits out another string of oaths. _Now what?_ Suddenly the Countess's parting words before they left comes to mind; _'Do not let __**it**__ get her!'_

He sees **it**. A large black silhouette is running along on Lucetta's other side. Swearing again he jumps into the air; twisting to the side and landing between the incoherent thirteen-year-old and this unknown threat. The creature cackles – a dry throaty sound – and slows to a stop challenging Strider by waving it's massive fore-claws menacingly. As he turns and heads back – getting a strangely clear view of the beast – one thought makes it through the mass of strong oaths swirling around in his mind; _That __**liar**__, I'm gonna kill her! Rolette said Yona was kidding about the arch-demons!_ Drawing his twin spirit katanas, the half-elf settles in for a _long_ fight…

Someone's chasing her. It's a man in red. _No!_ It's a man in black. _No!_ It's a monster! _What is going on?_ Her voice won't work, she can't scream. Her legs won't stop, she continues to run. Run, run, run, from what she cannot be certain. Her visions seem to be mixing with reality – twisting it, blurring the line between dreams and life – she can't pull herself out, it feels almost as if she's wedged in between here and the void and goodness knows what is slipping out around her – monsters, demons, ghosts, things that should _not_ be out in mass – she has to brake free – quickly!

Lu suddenly pulls to a stop, nearly throwing herself over the ledge she stopped at. Her eyes clear and the world returns to normal – well, as normal as it was before. She looks out over the edge of the cliff…her knees give out and she sinks to the ground; she's looking out at a lake, a really, _really_ big, deep, lake. _No,_ she trembles, _no, no, no, no, no!_ _Why water? __**Why**__?_ She slowly moves back from the ledge and something slams into her back and sends her flying over the cliff. As she plummets to the water and sinks into shock a memory from six years ago forces its way to the front of her mind…

_Helenora and Lucetta play by the river that runs near their home, Tomas is with them. Tomas is the son of the nice couple who offered to help around the house while mother was sick. Tomas was older then the girls, but, he plays with them anyways. He's reading them a poem he wrote for the girl he's sweet on;_

"_**How can I be so despairing, when you are so full of joy, How can I be so laser-like and you are so passively content, How can I bleed my sorrows and you hide your accomplishments, Why must I wallow in the mire, when you fly above it all, I struggle with a word of truth, But you would wither if a lie passed your teeth, How can I be me and you be you? It is the union that makes us whole, separately in control of each other."**_

_His voice is so soothing, so sweet. Both girls love how he can put his thoughts into words and make them sound so lovely._

"_That was beautiful!" Helenora says wistfully, "I'm sure she'll like it."_

"_If she doesn't you can marry me," Lucetta says softly a blush staining her cheeks. Tomas laughs and ruffles the shyer twins long gold hair._

"_I'll keep that in mind," he says flashing her one of his rare smiles._

"_You should smile more, Tom," Hellie tells the youth, "it makes you look a lot more handsome then you already do." Tom tweaks her nose._

"_Are you trying to charm me away from my sweet Anna too, Minx?" He asks playfully._

"_You just like her because I'm not old enough yet!" The blue eyed seven-year-old says angrily._

"_You're going to marry Ciel, Hellie," Lu whispers._

"_Ah, that's right, you are." Before Hellie can reply Tomas casts a glance at the sky. "Looks like rain soon, we'd best head back." Taking each girl's hand he walks them to the river bank. The rain begins to fall as Hellie crosses the rope bridge spanning the river and starts coming down harder as Lu begins to cross. Thunder crashes and the little girl freezes._

"_Lu, come on," Helenora yells above the roar. "You'll be fine!"_

"_I-I can't!" Lucetta cries cringing again as more thunder fills the air and lighting flashes. Strong hands grip her under the arms and help her up, startled she looks up into Tomas' bright green eyes._

"_It's okay," he says brushing a lock of wet brown hair out of his face. "We'll go together-" His words are cut off mid-sentence as a loud crash sounds up river. Looking up Tomas sees a massive wave of water hurtling towards them and tightens his hold on Lu's slight frame – knowing he'd never be able to get them to the other side in time. Lu hears her sister scream…and the wave hits them._

_Lucetta just barely breaks the surface of the water, but, she's too weak to stay afloat long and is sucked back under. The third time she makes it up for air she sees Tom; flailing about in the rising current. 'He can't swim,' Lu realizes in horror, 'he's going to drown!' She takes a deep breath and dives back under the water, kicking her small legs in Tomas' direction, hoping against hope she can help him get air before it is too late. But, her tries are in vain; when she reaches him he is flailing too much for her to get close. Needing air she surfaces and screams his name to get his attention; he can't hear her small voice above the rivers roar and that of the storm. Lu watches in terror as he passes out and gets swept along. "Oh no," she cries, but, there's nothing she can do, nothing but try and keep herself afloat as she watches her friend drown._

_Her legs are getting tired…she been fighting the current so long…she struggles to keep her eyes open… 'Poor Tomas…' Strong arms wrap around her and drag her out of the river… "Daddy…" Darkness descends upon her…_

Lucetta's eyes snap open. She rolls over onto her knees and begins coughing violently expelling the water from her lungs. Hearing similar coughing beside her she looks to find a sopping wet Alois. She opens her mouth to speak, but, the boy throws his arms around her and hugs her tight.

"I-I'm so, so, sorry!" Alois sobs, she notices he's trembling. "I-I didn't mean to push you! You-you just stopped so suddenly I-I c-couldn't stop-stop in time!" He clutches her slender body to him and continues crying. "I th-th-thought- I thought you'd drown! You went stiff and I-" Lu pushes him back and looks into his pale frightened face.

Clearing her throat she asks, "You pulled me out?"

Sniffling he nods. She turns from him and looks up at the cliff she fell from.

"You dove in after me?"

"Y-yes," he stammers.

Lu looks back at him and sees he's shaking from the cold more than tears now. For a wistful moment she wishes she could feel the cold of the wind around them, wishes she was so cold she had to burrow into his arms to take what little warmth she could. But she can't. She knows the chill is settling on her and Alois and they should probably get inside and into something dry before they catch their deaths of cold. But she doesn't want to move. Not yet. _He saved me_, she smiles. Leaning towards him she presses a kiss to his cold lips. "Thank you," she says softly. "We should probably head back to- ah!" She tries to stand and her legs give out and she lands hard. "Odds bobs!" She fumes. Before she can try again Alois is up and has one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back, carrying her princess style.

"Don't worry," he says, "I've got you."

Lucetta lets out a soft huff and wraps her stiff arms around his neck. On the walk back Lu explains the reason behind her hydrophobia to Alois.

"I haven't been swimming since Tomas drowned," she tells him after she finishes the story. "Just thinking about how close I came to joining him…I come to a near panic, and when I do end up in the water I go into shock."

"Why did you run away in the first place?" he asks.

"Run away? Oh, right," Lu fidgets nervously remembering the kiss. "I can't tell you…it-it's a secret."

"Oh, please tell me," Alois begs, "Why did your eyes change color?"

"Alois," her tone is a soft deadly whisper. "_I cannot tell you_."

The blonde opens his mouth to reply- _**CRASH!**_ Strider suddenly flies past them and smacks against a tree. He staggers to his feet and looks at them confused. Warm blood drips from his mouth and his right arm is clutched to his side. Blinking a few times he seems to recognize them.

"Get-" He doubles over his breathing labored and spitting blood. "Get out of here, _now!_"

A thudding sound fills the air and rocks the ground beneath their feet. Alois – still holding Lu – turns around and stiffens. Lucetta's breath catches in her throat. The being walking towards them is massive. The only word to describe it is horrendous. The monster is covered in thick matted black fur; its eyes are a gross sickly looking green, it has large black horns on its head with two pig-like ears poking out from under them and its teeth are yellowed and broken in places. Its breath stinks of death and decay, its arms and legs are huge, its hands and feet ended in long grotesque claws and to finish it off; a long spiked tail twitches back and forth as the beast walks.

Alois turns and tries to run, but, a large talon grabs him and shakes him like a rag doll. Lucetta falls to the ground and rolls down an incline. The demon cackles – a horrid but a sound Lu finds _oddly_ _familiar_ – and tosses the boy away.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little dragon spawn," the creature calls wickedly looking around. "Come out, and give me your power!"

Gold knives fly out of the trees and strike them arch-demon's shoulder, she cries out in annoyance. Claude comes out of nowhere and charges towards the beast, more knives in his fingers looking like golden claws. She cackles again and snatches him out of the air, with a flick of the wrist the demon is sent flying right into Strider - who was still trying to right himself – and both end up in a heap on the ground.

So much for the grown-ups…

"Come here dearie," the larger – and apparently more powerful – _arch_-demon calls. "I want your power."

Alois looks franticly at the incline where Lucetta disappeared and is startled to find her standing a few feet from him…and she's smiling?

Yes, yes she is, but it's not a pleasant smile, it seems more…twisted. She cocks her head to the side like a sweet innocent little girl who's never done anything wrong – which is _not_ what her expression suggests. "You want my _'power'_?" she asks in a soft, sweet purr. The demon reaches for Lu and her features go from strange to almost _smug_. "Then you can _have it!_" she says wickedly throwing her hands out and yelling "Firaga!"

The beast realizes her mistake a moment too late. Green flames erupt from the half-dragon's fingers and engulf the monster in raging fire that eats away at her rough hide. After screaming and cursing for what seems like an hour the arch-demon falls at Lucetta's feet and dies – nothing is left of her but a charred corpse.

With a huff of disgust the little girl walks around the remains and kneels next to Alois.

"Are you hurt?" she asks dully all traces of the smug and twisted girl from a moment ago gone.

"Just a bit shaken," he tells her, still in awe of what he just witnessed.

"Yeah, I fine! Thanks for asking!" Strider calls sarcastically while he and Claude untangle themselves.

"I know, that's why I didn't ask," Lu says giving him a cold smile. She looks at Alois, and sees he looks like he's going to fall over. "Do you need help?" she sighs, her voice is like ice.

"No-" He's cut off by Claude, the butler sweeps him up and begins walking towards the mansion.

"You are soaking wet and chilled to the bone, Your Highness," Claude says in his emotionless voice. "You need to get inside and change quickly."

"But what about-" the blonde stops mid-sentence and his eyes widen when he sees Hannah carrying Lucetta who looks like she passed out. "Wh-what-"

"She's fine," Strider grunts coming up beside them. "She doesn't have a lot of control over her magic and when she does cast a spell it's usually a big one that tires her out." He gives the boy an odd look. "So, why are you two soaked?" Alois tells him and the half-elf laughs – a pleasant sound that an elf laughing (even if he is only half). "I see."

XxXxXxX

Upon their return to the manor both children are rushed upstairs and hot baths drawn up for them – Lu comes around beforehand – meanwhile Thompson and Timber attend to Strider's injures.

After she helps the girl bathe Hannah leaves to find some clothes for Lucetta. The maid soon returns with a dark green dress she says belonged to the deceased Countess Trancy when she was a child. Claude arrives soon after Lu has finished dressing and escorts her to the parlor. After sitting her in a wingback chair he informs her that the young Earl will be down shortly. The butler goes about fixing Lucetta some tea. Handing her the cup he watches the girl take a small sip, tasting it. After a moment of consideration she gives him a wry smile and spits the tea back into the cup.

Setting the cup down on the side table next to her seat Lu regards the butler with a smirk, "Did you truly think I'd fall for something as simple as _poison_?"

"It was worth a try," he says.

She rolls her eyes. "A _stupid_ try," she remarks, then cuts her eyes at him smirking again. "Sebastian's attempts to kill me were much more creative." Her mouth spreads into a wicked grin at his glare. _Ah, good; I've struck a nerve._

"_But-ter-fly_," Alois calls in a sing-song way almost skipping into the room, his hands behind his back.

"_Wh-at_?" Lucetta replies in the same manner – though in a cooler tone.

The boy giggles and prances over to her – making sure to keep his hands out of sight of Claude; as he had done throughout his bath (and somehow while the butler dressed him) – and gives her a peck before showing her his hands. "_Look at what you did_," he says seductively.

Lu gasps at the burns on his hands and grabs his wrists. Upon examining them she finds the burns are second-degree and need to be taken care of quickly.

Still holding Alois by the wrist she stands and walks out the door – stopping only long enough to grab her bag (that she takes _everywhere_) – heading for the kitchen, Claude follows behind muttering that 'his highness' should have said something (it's obvious Alois wanted Lucetta to do something about it).

Reaching the kitchen Lu pulls Alois over to the sink, turns on the cold water and puts his hands under it – giving him a sharp look when he tries to pull away – and starts rummaging through her bag. Finding a fresh aloe vera leaf she tells Alois to keep his hand under the water. Turning to go find a bowl and spoon Lu jumps at Timber standing next to her holding them. She thanks him and sets the leaf, bowl and spoon on the counter, taking out her bone knife (she is never without this either) she cuts the leaf lengthwise and uses the spoon to scoop out the insides – sap and pulp included – dropping it into the bowl. She then mashes the aloe leaf contents into a paste. While she does that she tells Alois he can dry his hands. He gently rubs the towel over his hands and looks at her curiously.

"Where'd you learn all this stuff about plants?" he asks cocking his head coyly.

Lucetta looks up at him then goes back to working. "When I was eight I got really sick – I still am it just isn't as bad anymore – and I couldn't go outside very often," she says, "so while Hellie and Fallon were outside playing, I was inside reading whatever books I could get a hold of." She gestures for him to hold out his hands and begins applying the paste. She continues speaking, "I've always been interested in herbal cures and alchemy – my mom is too, so we have a lot of books on the subject."

"Hmm," Alois purrs, trying hard not to wince while she rubs the salve on his burns. "I want you to do this again." He gives her a smile.

Lu raises an eyebrow. "I'm not planning on staying late," she states bluntly, cleaning up the counter.

The blonde boy sniggers, wraps his arms around her waist and nuzzles her ear. "_Then I'll come to you tomorrow,_ _Butterfly_," he whispers seductively and gently bites down on her ear.

_Did he really just invite himself to my home?_ She smiles amused. "Very well, I think mother would love to meet you," she says softly. "I'll see you a ten."

Not long after Lucetta bids Alois farewell and heads home. Along the way she remembers someone else was coming over tomorrow and smiles to herself. The following day was going to be a fun one…

XxXxXxX

**AN: And there we go! =) Wow that's a lot… I hope you enjoyed it – if not you probably didn't read this far… Anywho! If you know what Lu's vision was about 'shh!' don't tell anyone (though most who read this probably know if they think about it)! I'm saving it for the _END_! O.O… That is not coming until after the NEXT chapter! ^-^ Yay! *confetti toss* another extra!**

**'Kay, so, looks like Lu's not as 'innocent' as Alois thought – well, violence wise anyway – um, I hope I have lived up to the stuff I said in the summary. *puppy eyes* please leave a review! Flames welcome (if you must), pointing out spelling errors/comments to improve my story are gratefully appreciated! ^-^**

**Cya next time for Part Four: The Technicolor Phase (Yep, I just went Owl City on ya'll!) BYE! – Esmeralda**

**P.S. Tomas's poem is actually Union of the Soul copyright goes to Kevin Max (yes I'm putting it twice)**


End file.
